


Silk

by biasedwriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In which King Jung Taekwoon blindfolds his wife and has her chase him around, Nudity, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: The queen plays along with the games the king wants to play.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silk

The ground is cool under her bare soles as she enters the quarters she shared with the king and husband Taekwoon. Curious, she looks around at the empty space wondering why he would have summoned her in the midst of her late-night stroll around the gardens. He did not need her council; the kingdom was at peace for now. They had just signed a treaty of peace with the neighbouring kingdoms. Nothing was pressing enough for the king to call her at such an odd hour. Or was there a new situation which had arisen? Something was odd for certain, she noticed the lack of guards stationed around her quarters. Whatever it was, the king wanted utter secrecy. 

  
She freezes for a moment when she feels war calloused fingers trail up her arm, briefly grazing whatever skin her robes exposed. Her hand reaches up to catch the offender’s wrist on reflex.

  
“Are you going to simply gaze at the emptiness, beloved?” She relaxes, recognising the voice of her king.

  
“You summoned me?” She asks as goose pimples rise on the skin his fingers touch on their path up the side of her neck. The other laces its fingers with hers, warm and secure. She wonders how one could have such gentle hands when they had been wrought with weapons and war.

  
“It has been a while since I had seen my queen.” There is almost a childish laughter in his voice as he glides a strip of silk over her bare neck, up her cheek and gently covering her eyes with it.

  
“But the king does not wish for me to see him? Apparently he doesn’t wish for me to have any feeling either.” She sounds amused feeling a secure knot being created behind her head rendering her incapable of sight. He lets out a guilty “oh,” as the knot loosens and she can feel the blood rush through her face again. She feels him brush his lips over the back of her knuckles before breathing into her ear. 

  
“I want you to find me.” She hears his robes flutter as he moves away and smiles. “Are we playing children’s games today your highness?” She asks into the empty air, placing a foot forward with care. There is silence in response.  
She is familiar with the space for certain, but something about having the light taken away from one’s eyes makes a difference in the way she treads through the pillared entry into the quarters. Unsteady, her hand reaches for a pillar, feeling the strong wood that holds up the tiled roofs. Her fingers grip at the elaborate grooves carved into the dark wood. The patterns on it are familiar, far more familiar in sight than to touch. She moves forward yet again, her feet feeling around for the solid ground under her feet.

  
“You’re walking so carefully, one would think you’re a stork.” He says as she spins when she feels gentle fingers stroke across her side as she giggles, reveling in the ticklish sensation. She reaches out into the darkness, trying to grip at the figure. She can hear him laugh softly to her left and takes quick steps towards him. The king did not laugh frequently in court, but around her, this musical laughter was common. Her hands meet another pillar as she pauses, straining her ears, listening for another sound from her King. 

“What would our people say when they find that their king still plays games meant for children?” She asked, still laughing.

  
The rustle of the curtains give him away and she take sure steps towards the sound. Her lips curling up into a smile, enjoying this. How long has it been since she had spent any time with her husband? Her robe catches on the intricate pattern carved on the pillar she is clutching onto, causing her to stumble as his voice reaches her again, soft, gentle, absolutely unlike his strong appearance.

  
“Careful, my love.”

  
She grips harder at her robes feeling them going slack in her fingers as the sleeves slip off her shoulders and settle just below them. A cold breeze caresses the newfound skin as she curses her luck as she trips yet again on her robes. She feels his grip steady her before gently caressing her face and disappearing yet again.

  
Her steps forward are unsure now. She brushes past the curtains, listening for him. Her hair comes undone, the jade pin holding it in place stolen, she hears her beloved chuckle. Only this king would take such great pleasure in such childish actions. She voices her protest weakly but stops when she senses him moving ahead, body now attuned to the darkness.

  
“You truly take such great pleasure in such childish things.”

  
“And only you know that.” She hears the laughter in his voice as he twirls her hair in his fingers. She reaches out to capture his hand but he is quick to evade, having the advantage of sight. She pouts as silence takes over again.  
She follows the sound of his breathing through the corridor she knows leads into the inner parts of their quarters. She knows he’s watching her, stumbling in the darkness as she looks for him. Planting her hand on the wall, she follows it, listening for the rustle of his robes. It’s cooler in here, she notes lower lip now trapped between her teeth as she listens with care. She feels the moonlight on her face when she reaches the end of the corridor as she takes a tentative step into the courtyard.

  
She shivers when his lips caress her bare shoulder, trailing up to her ear. He is to her left as she turns around to grab hold of everyone’s beloved King Taekwoon. Her skin burns where his lips lay and she takes a hasty breath to listen yet again.

  
“Must you tease me like this, your Majesty?” She asks, turning to the left and trying to take a straight path. She now freezes feeling his hands on her waist as he spins her slowly bathing her in moonlight. She pauses when his hands disappear, sleeves now lower than they were before. There are only three knotted strings and the curtain of her hair saving her dignity now. 

  
“Now it would be no fun if I didn’t tease, especially when your robes are in disarray like that.” She hears him say as she turns to the sound to glare at him. But she realises that the silk strip over her eyes make this entire movement rather pointless. She tries to pull the sleeves up only to have them fall further and she gives up. Her breath catches when his fingers find a path over her collarbones and the skin below creating a trail of fire. 

  
He has moved again, she knows. Feeling forward with her feet, she takes the two steps down. Five steps ahead she knows that the little shallow water body with her Koi fish and water plants would be in place. She is certain of where he is now, but isn’t sure of where she is entirely. There is only one narrow bridge to the platform in the middle of the water body and she isn’t entirely sure of where it is. 

  
“Do you want to stop now, my dearest?” She hears him call. There is some amount of concern in his voice, but there is a tone of challenge in it as well. Of course he has seated himself on the platform. Taking a deep breath she lifts the hem of her robes before unsteadily taking another step forward feet coming into contact with the cold water. Looking straight up, she sets her other foot into the shallow water.  
  
“Why, do you want me to?“ She challenges back, realising belatedly that her white robes are now soaking through as she takes a straight path towards the platform. She hears the sharp intake of breath from the other end as the moonlight shines heavily on the pond. She is glad for the full moon as it gives her whatever little light she receives. The cool breeze coming in from the corridors chilling her skin as she wades across carefully, feet gripping at whatever little it can as the water plants float out of her way creating a path for her.  
  
Her knees knock against the stone of the platform as she stumbles forward at the sudden stop to her movements. Warm skin welcomes her fingers as they perceive the racing heart beneath them. She feels the skin prickle as she runs her hands up only having the movements stopped by the robe he wore, the soft fabric stretching as she tried to push past it, feeling more muscle and skin. Up his strong shoulders, long neck, caressing the sides of his face knowing that he is smiling up at her. His arms wind around her, pulling her closer. She blindly raises her knee to place it on the platform sinking to his level with a smile on her face.  
  
"Found you.”  
  
“You never fail to surprise me.” His grip around her waist tightens he trails kisses up her collarbone as she squirms, cursing her robe as her fingers wind themselves in his hair.   
  
“It is why you married me.” She chuckles against his lips when he presses them against hers. The strip of silk now being slid off her eyes as she looks into his increasingly darkening eyes lit by the moonlight and her breath catches in her throat as he seals their lips together with greater urgency.  
  
Her robe slips off when his arm winds around her waist, deepening the kiss as he hoists her onto the platform like she weighs nothing. It floats away as the queen plays along with the games the king wants to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud of this. That's about it.


End file.
